


friendly faces in scary places

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Closeted Dean, Dean's Freckles, Freckle Fetish, M/M, embarassed dean, getting caught, ghost facers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: While investigating a haunted house the boys and cas run into some farmilliar faces and dean is not happy about it





	

The boys and Cas entered the alleged, haunted house with their emf gear in hand and rock salt shot guns, on their hips. It seemed eeyry like they were being watched. But when doesn't a haunted house feel that way? Dean formulated a plan in his head. Sam wouldn't have guesses what was really on Dean's mind. He had seemed slightly distracted all day but Sam couldn't put his finger on with what. "Sammy, you check the basement and first floor. Cas and I will check the second floor and attic. Good?" Sam nodded. "Ok. Let's go." They split up.

Upstairs, Cas followed Dean room to room, opening doors and shining his flashlight inside, behind him. Cas opened a closet door in the hallway and suddenly felt a push from behind. He spun around to see Dean coming at him fiercely. He looked like a bull in heat, ready to mate.Cas caught his lover with his mouth. Their tounges danced like ballerinas, twirling around each other.It was intense and making him sweat.He pulled away. "What about the case?" Dean smirked. "It can wait. I can't." He dove back into Cas's mouth like a fish diving back into the water from a dock.

There was a creak in the floor that stopped them both in their tracks. They put their hands on their weapons and readied for an attack. The door swung open. "Ah-ha! Wait....Is that?" The voice saisaid. Its dark and Dean couldn't make out a face but the voice sounded ominously, firmillia. A second voice said, "Oh no. Not them again! every time!" He knew now, for sure who he was dealing with. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted, as his heart rate slowed back to a normal pace.

The, all too familiar, theme popped into Dean's head, "Ghostfacers!" He pushed the flashlight out of his face and shined his into theirs. It was them for sure. "Great! Just great! What are you guys doing here? Actually, don't answer that. Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam got to the top of the stairs and shined his light down the hall at them. He sighed, "Oh, great!"

Cas smirked and waved at them, awkwardly pinned into the corner of the small closet. Sam craned his neck to see Cas. "Um, did you guys find something in that closet or....?" Dean turned bright red with embarrassment and anger. The frustration was palpable in the air around him. Pent up and pissed off, he stood frozen trying to think of something plausible to say as an explanation.Ed gasped and sighed, "That's so sweet guys. You found love in the form of your best friend. Hey, no, don't be embarrassed. Gay love is all good." Dean's face was getting redder, if that was possible. "I knew there was something going on with you two!" Said Harry.

Dean realized Harry was holding a camera and swiped it out of his hand. "Hey! No no no! Don't don't! Don't do it! Please!" Both men yelled over each other as Dean proceeded to pry open the hatch and destroy the tape. "No!" They both sighed. "All our priceless footage!" Said, Ed. Harry was on the floor picking up the broken pieces of cassette, trying not to cry. Ed shouted at Dean. "There was actual proof of ghosts on that tape! We caught a lamp shift from one side of an end table to another. A whole two inches! On film!" Sam, quietly chuckled to himself like a 14 year old and said "If you guys had waited a few minutes, you'd have a couple more inches on film too."

Dean pushed the guys out of the way, still flustered and huffed down the stairs. Cas followed closely. Frustration, no matter what the cause, always brought the freckles out on Dean's face. It was so attractive and one of the many traits Cas loved about him. They went to the living room and sat together on the couch while Sam ushered the guys out. Cas wanted Dean badly but he was in no mood now.

After finding the cursed object, destroying it, and banishing the ghost, the boys headed home. The bunker was a welcomed site after a long night of frustration and hard work. The day only held more frustration for Cas, though. Dean was stuck in a mood. While his face had gone back to its usual color, the freckles were still super prominent. It was such a tease for him. Like a beckoning towards forbidden fruit. He kept his distance .

Later that night Cas passed by Dean's room with a towel in hand, heading to the bathroom. They didn't make eye contact. Cas was feeling more than sexually frustrated. Now he was starting to feel hurt. Dean had pretty much been avoiding him all day. Cas got undressed and started the shower, trying not to think about how he was feeling. He stood under the hot running water, zoning out for a few minutes when he suddenly heard the curtian swish open. Dean was behind him, stark naked and rock hard. His skin was a light and the freckles were covering his entire body. "I'm sorry. I let my anger at the situation ruin our whole day. I just want to be with you now. Is that ok?" Dean said, obviously blushing. Cas smiled and nodded at him. He stepped closer to Dean and kissed him.

Before he could think, Dean had spun him around and bent him over. Cas's cock responded quickly. As Dean slid inside him, his cock grew harder. Then harder still when Dean reached around and grabbed it.Cas was crying out his name and moaning like never before.He wasn't used to waiting.It was such a turn on knowing that they had both been thinking about it all day. The final slam came and they exploded at the same time.Both, now spent and bright red, cleaned each other off.Dean rinsed out the tub and ran a bath.They sat in it together and figured out a way to thank Sam for taking care of the ghost facers earlier.They decided to cook him dinner together.


End file.
